Ulises (poema)
Ulysses es un poema del poeta británico victoriano Alfred Tennyson (1809-1892), escrito en 1833 y publicado en 1842, como parte del segundo volumen de los aclamados poemas de Tennyson. Frecuentemente citado en la literatura inglesa, el poema se usa con cierta asiduidad para ilustrar la estructura del monólogo dramático; en su contenido, a la manera del Ulises clásico, el de Tennyson, relata a una audiencia indefinida su descontento y nerviosismo al regresar a su reino, Ítaca, tras haber concluido una serie de viajes lejanos. En el ocaso de su vida, Ulises anhela volver a viajar y explorar, a pesar de haberse reencontrado con su esposa Penélope y su hijo Telémaco. El personaje de Ulises (del griego, Odiseo) ha sido explorado a nivel mundial en la literatura; las aventuras de Odiseo se concibieron por primera vez en Ilíada y Odisea, ambas escritas por Homero (800-600 a. C.). Aunque Tennyson hace uso de la narrativa de Homero en su poema, varios críticos especializados consideran que el personaje de Tennyson alude al Ulises de La Divina Comedia, escrita por Dante Alighieri en 1320, en donde éste es condenado al infierno junto con los falsos consejeros, tanto por su búsqueda del conocimiento más allá de los límites humanos, como por la primacia de sus aventuras sobre la atención a su familia.Alighieri, La divina comedia pág. 14 En la mayor parte de esta historia, los lectores ven a Ulises como un hombre heroico y decidido, que es admirado por su determinación "para luchar, explorar, encontrar y no rendirse nunca".Pettigrew 1963 pág. 28 La opinión de que Tennyson pretendía crear un personaje heroico es una idea basada en sus declaraciones sobre el poema y en los acontecimientos de su vida —específicamente, la muerte de su amigo más cercano—, aspectos que lo incitaron a escribir el poema. En el siglo XX comenzaron a surgir interpretaciones del Ulysses por parte de expertos literarios, las cuales destacaron un potencial nivel de ironía en el texto; por ejemplo, argumentaron que Ulises desea abandonar su reino y su familia de manera egoísta, además de poner en tela de juicio los rasgos más positivos del personaje, comparándolo con otros personajes imperfectos de obras anteriores. Sinopsis y escritura Al comienzo del poema, Ulises se encuentra de vuelta en su hogar situado en el reino de Ítaca, tras un largo y agitado viaje después de combatir en la Guerra de Troya. Al confrontarse de nuevo con la vida doméstica, Ulises expresa su falta de alegría e indiferencia hacia la "raza salvaje" que comanda, además de contrastar su inquietud y aburrimiento con su heroico pasado. En medio de esta percepción general, contempla su avanzada edad y su cercana muerte —"Una vida sobre otra sería del todo insuficiente, y de la única que tengo me queda poco"— Tennyson, Ulysses (1833), versos 24 y 26Ulises. Alfred Tennyson. Traducción de Randolph D. Pope. Mgar.net. Consultado el 18 de enero de 2010. y ansía poseer más experiencia y conocimiento. Su hijo, Telémaco, habría de heredar el trono que Ulises deje vacío al morir. Aun cuando Ulises da por hecho que su hijo será un rey a la altura de las circunstancias, parece tener poca empatía hacia él —"Él hace lo suyo, yo, lo mío"— Tennyson, Ulysses (1833), versos 43 así como hacia los métodos necesarios de administración —"con prudente paciencia"Tennyson, Ulysses (1833), versos 36 y "para llevarlos lentamente".—Tennyson, Ulysses (1833), versos 37 En la parte final, Ulises se dirige a los marineros y los convoca a unirse a él en otra aventura, sin garantía alguna en cuanto al destino que les espera, pero intentando regresar a su heroico pasado: thumb|200px|[[Odiseo durante una parte de su viaje tratando de vencer la atracción de las sirenas. (Museo de l'Hotel Sanderin, Saint Omer, Francia).]] Prosodia El lenguaje del orador es austero y vigoroso, y expresa el difícil temperamento de Ulises en su búsqueda de continuidad entre su pasado y su futuro. A menudo hay un marcado contraste entre el sentimiento de las palabras de Ulises y el tono con el que las expresa.O'Gorman, Francis (2004). Victorian Poetry: An Annotated Anthology. Blackwell Publishing. pág. 85. ISBN 0-631-23436-5. Por ejemplo, el persistente pentámero yámbico se interrumpe a menudo con espondeos (pies métricos que consisten en dos largas sílabas), que frenan el ritmo del poema; el laborioso lenguaje pone en duda la fiabilidad de los sentimientos de Ulises. En este contexto caben destacar las líneas 19-21: Observando su tedioso efecto prosódico, el poeta Matthew Arnold recalcó, "sólo estas tres líneas consumen tanto tiempo como un libro entero de la Ilíada".Citado en Markley, pág. 125. Muchas de las cláusulas del poema desembocan en la siguiente línea; this enjambment cosa que enfatiza la inquietud e insatisfacción de Ulises. Forma Las setenta líneas del poema de verso blanco son presentadas como un monólogo dramático. Los estudiosos no están de acuerdo en cómo funciona el lenguaje de Ulises en este formato; lo que está claro es a quién se dirige Ulises, de dirigirse a alguien, y desde qué lugar. Algunos opinan que el verso pasa de un monólogo a un llamamiento al público, cuando parece que Ulises habla consigo mismo en el primer movimiento, para luego dirigirse a la audiencia cuando presenta a su hijo, y finalmente reubicarse en la costa para dirigirse a los marineros.Hughes, pág. 201. En este sentido, el lenguaje honesto y directo de la primera estructura rítmica contrasta con la carga política de las últimas dos estructuras rítmicas. Por ejemplo, la segunda estrofa (33–43) sobre Telémaco, donde Ulises medita, una vez más, sobre la vida familiar, es una "versión revisada las líneas 1-5 para el consumo público": una "carrera salvaje" se cambia por "gente con problemas". Las "irónicas interpretaciones" de Ulises pueden ser el resultado de la tendencia actual de considerar al narrador de un monólogo dramático como "poco fiable". De acuerdo con el crítico Dwight, el poema ha sido víctima de lecturas revisionistas en las que el lector espera reconstruir la verdad de las revelaciones accidentales y engañosas del narrador.Culler, pág. 368. El propio Culler ve en Ulises una dialéctica donde el narrador sopesa las virtudes de una acercamiento contemplativo y activo de la vida;Markley, pág. 126. Ulises se mueve a través de cuatro fases emocionales que son autorreveladoras, y no irónicas: comenzando con su rechazo a la improductiva vida a la que ha vuelto en Ítaca, es entonces cuando, con alegría, recuerda su heroico pasado, reconociendo la validez de los métodos de gobierno de Telémaco, y con estos pensamientos planea un nuevo viaje.Culler, pág. 383. Publicación histórica Tennyson completó el poema el 20 de octubre de 1833,A.T. Tennyson and A . Day, Alfred Lord Tennyson: selected poems (1991), 360. pero no fue publicado hasta 1842, en su segunda colección de Poems. A diferencia de muchos otros grandes poemas de Tennyson, "Ulysses" no fue revisada tras su publicación.Cressman, Edmund D. (Nov. 1928). "The Classical Poems of Tennyson". The Classical Journal 24 (2): 98–111. Originalmente, el poema de Tennyson estaba compuesto por cuatro estrofas, pero el poema fue impreso sólo con la tercera y la cuarta estrofa, esta estructura afectó significativamente el análisis de la narración de Ulises. Con tres estrofas, el poema se divide en las líneas 33 y 44; con cuatro, la introducción de cinco líneas se convierte en su propia estrofa. En esta versión de cuatro estrofas, la primera y la tercera abarcan temas paralelos, pero pueden leerse como monólogos interiores y exteriores, respectivamente.Pettigrew, pág. 41. Interpretaciones thumb|left|"Ulysses" fue escrito después de la muerte del amigo más allegado de Alfred, [[Arthur Henry Hallam (1811-1833).]] Elementos bibliográficos Tennyson escribió Ulysses después de la muerte de su amigo más allegado de la Universidad de Cambridge, el poeta Arthur Henry Hallam (1811-1833), con quien tenía un fuerte vínculo emocional. Los dos amigos gastaban mucho tiempo discutiendo aspectos poéticos y filosóficos y, viajando hacia el sur de Francia, a los Pirineos y a Alemania, Tennyson consideró que Arthur estaba destinado a la grandeza, posiblemente como un estadista.Hughes 1979 pág. 197 Cuando Tennyson se enteró de la muerte de su amigo el 1 de octubre de 1833, se encontraba en Somersby, Lincolnshire, Inglaterra, en una estancia donde vivía su madre y nueve de sus diez hermanos. Su padre había muerto en 1831, requiriendo el retorno de Tennyson para tomar responsabilidades en la familia. Los amigos de Tennyson estaban cada vez más preocupados por su salud física y mental durante este tiempo. La familia tenía poco ingresos financieros y tres de los hermanos de Tennyson, Edward, Charles y Septimus, eran perturbados mentales. Sin embargo, la percepción del mundo para Tennyson mejoró -se adaptó a sus nuevas responsabilidades domésticas, recuperando el contacto con sus amigos y publicando su primer libro en 1832- hasta que llegó la desafortunada noticia sobre la muerte de Hallam. Tennyson compartió la tristeza con su hermana Emilia, novia de Hallam. De acuerdo con la experta victoriana Linda Hughes, el abismo emocional entre el estado de sus asuntos domésticos y la pérdida de tan estrecha amistad es determinante para la lectura de Ulysses -especialmente los temas domésticos.Hughes 1979 pág. 198 En cierto momento, el descontento de Ulises pareció reflejar la del propio Tennyson, que se habría frustrado por tener que ocuparse de la casa en tal estado anímico. En otro momento, Ulises está determinado a ir más allá de su edad y su entorno para volver a viajar. Puede ser que la determinación de Ulises en desafiar a las circunstancias sirviera de imán para Tennyson hacia esta leyenda;Hughes 1979 pág. 199 él menciona que el poema "le dio el sentimiento y la necesidad de continuar, de seguir y de enfrentar la vida". En otra ocasión, el poeta dice: "Averiguarán más sobre mí en Ulysses, escrito bajo el sentimiento de pena y de pérdida absoluta, pero aún así se ha de luchar por la vida hasta el final. Se escribió más con el sentimiento por la pérdida -de Hallam-, que por muchos de los poemas de In Memoriam."Citado en Hughes, pág. 195. La muerte de Hallam influenció buena parte de la poesía de Tennyson, incluyendo su trabajo posiblemente más estimado, In Memoriam A.H.H., comenzado en 1833 y terminado diecisiete años más tarde. Otros críticos piensan que las faltas de concordancia estilizadas entre el poema y su autor hacen de Ulysses un poema excepcional. W. W. Robson escribió, "el responsable ser social, el individuo admirablemente serio y comprometido, está expresando vigorosos sentimientos con la pluma de Tennyson, el menos vigoroso, solitario y rudo de los poetas". W. W. Robson. "The Dilemma of Tennyson". In Killham, 1957. Robson encontró las dos notorias personalidades de Tennyson, el "responsable ser social" y el poeta melancólico, características que sólo se encuentran en Ulises, aunque no puedan reconocerse recíprocamente en el texto. Contexto literario thumb|150px|En una de las [[acuarelas de William Blake, quien ilustró el Infierno de Dante, Ulises y Diomedes fueron condenados al Octavo Círculo.Ulysses and Diomed Swathed in the Same Flame (1824–1827) National Galley of Victoria.]] Tennyson adopta aspectos del personaje y de la narrativa de Ulises de muchas fuentes.Stanford 1993 p. 202 Su trato de Ulises es la primera narrativa contemporanea-antes que él, el poeta de la Antigua Grecia, Homero, introdujo al personaje (llamado Odiseo en griego ), y muchos poetas posteriores utilizaron a dicho personaje, entre ellos Eurípides, Horacio, Dante Alighieri, William Shakespeare y Alexander Pope. En La Odisea de Homero se presentan los antecedentes de la narrativa del poema, en su undécimo libro, el profeta Tiresias predice que Ulises volvería a Ítaca después de un viaje difícil y, posteriormente, comenzaría uno nuevo y misterioso, sin embargo, moriría pacíficamente, ya que la vaga muerte venía "desde el mar". Al final del poema de Tennyson, Ulises reconoce y contempla cuál es ese nuevo viaje. Sin embargo, el personaje de Tennyson no es el amante de los asuntos públicos de los poemas de Homero. En cambio, el carácter "Ulises" de Inferno, de Dante Alighieri, es la principal fuente del personaje de Tennyson,Pettigrew 1963 p. 31 que tiene un efecto muy importante en la interpretación del poema. Ulises, de Dante Alighieri, recuerda durante su viaje en el vigésimo sexto canto de Infierno, donde es condenado al Octavo Círculo de los falsos consejeros por usar de mala fe el don de la razón. Dante trata a Ulisse, "con su fervor(...)/explore el mundo", como un consejero del mal que ansía la aventura a costa de su familia y de sus responsabilidades en Ítaca.Rowlinson 1994 p. 241 Tennyson proyecta su fervor en el deseo insaciable de Ulises por el conocimiento:D. R. Schwarz. Reading Joyce's Ulysses. , 1987. ISBN 0-312-66458-3 La intención del poeta en recordar el carácter homerístico resulta evidente en algunos pasajes. "I am become a name" ("Me he ganado una reputación") lo que recuerda un episodio de La Odisea, en la que Demódoco recita las aventuras de Odiseo, en presencia del rey, quien reconoce su reputación. Con frases como "Allí llama el amplio y oscuro mar"Ulysses (1833), verso 45 y "Los hondos lamentos son ya de muchas voces.",Ulysses (1833), verso 55 y 56 lo que hace pensar que Tennyson estuviera invocando conscientemente a Homero.Markley 2004 p. 124 Los críticos también han señalado la influencia de Shakespeare en dos enjambements. En la estrofa anterior, la raza salvaje "Que acumula, y duerme, y se alimenta, y no sabe quién soy"Ulysses (1833), verso 5 hace el eco de un monólogo del Príncipe en Hamlet: "¿Qué es un hombre? / Cuyo mejor uso es el aprovechamiento de su tiempo, y / ¿dormir y comer? / Una bestia, simplemente"Douglas Bush (Jan 1943). ""Tennyson's 'Ulysses' and 'Hamlet'."". 'The Modern Language Review' IV, iv. 32 ff.: 38. El paso de Tennyson "¿Es tan aburrido hacer una pausa para hacer un final? / ¿Para hacer que algo saque chispas cuando no brilla en su uso?", hace recordar al Ulises de Shakespeare en Troilo y Crésida (c. 1602). Stanford, 1993 p. 203 203 En la última estrofa de "Ulysses", uno de los pasajes más conocidos de la poesía en inglés del siglo XIX, presenta la prueba definitiva de la influencia de Dante. Ulises desvía la atención de sí mismo a y de su reino para hablar sobre puertos, mares y sus marineros. Los pasajes de insatisfacción y debilidad en su vejez está presente durante todo el poema, pero finalmente Tennyson deja a Ulises "esforzarse, buscar, encontrar y no rendirse.",Ulysses'' (1833) (verso 70) rememorando el dantesco conenable deseo por el conocimiento más allá de todos los límites. Las palabras del personaje de Dante al urgir a sus hombres a viajar tienen un paralelismo con las del Ulises de Tennyson, quien apela a sus hombres para que se unan a él en su último viaje. Citando el Ulises de Dante: Los críticos notaron que en la narración homérica, los marineros originales de Ulises están muertos. Creando así una ironía significativa del discurso de Ulises a sus marineros — "Venid, amigos míos, / No es demasiado tarde para buscar un nuevo mundo". Dado que el Ulises de Dante ya había emprendido su viaje y lo relataba desde el Inferno, el monólogo completo de Ulises puede ser visionado como sus recuerdos desde el infierno.Rowlinson 1994 p. 132 Ulises como narrador 220px|thumb|«Satanás asciende del lago de fuego» ([[1866) por Gustave Doré; una interpretación crítica del poema comparando los sentimientos finales de Ulises con «ninguno aprende a entregarse» de Satanás en el Paraíso, de John Milton.]] El grado en que Tennyson se identifica con Ulises ha dado lugar a uno de los grandes debates entre los estudiosos de la poesía. Los críticos creen que Tennyson se identifica con el orador que lee el discurso de Ulises "afirmativamente", o sin ironía. Muchas otras interpretaciones del poema se desarrollan a partir del argumento en que Tennyson no se identifica con Ulises y más críticas han sugerido que las supuestas incoherencias en el personaje de Ulises son, simplemente, errores del propio poeta. Un aspecto fundamental para la lectura afirmativa de "Ulysses" es el contexto biográfico del poema. Tal lectura tiene en cuenta las declaraciones de Tennyson sobre la escritura del poema — "la necesidad de ir al frente" —, y considera que él no cuestionaría la determinación de Ulises con ironía, dado que él también tuvo que echar mano de tenacidad para salir adelante después de la muerte de Hallam. Ulises es por ello visto como un personaje heroico cuya determinación en la búsqueda de hazañas''Ulysses'' (1833), verso 52 es de coraje a los ojos de un "apacible hogar"Ulysses (1833), verso 2 y de la vejez.Hughes 1979 p. 194 Tennyson, sin embargo, no favorece una interpretación autobiográfica de sus monólogos.Campbell 1999 p. 130 Hasta inicios del siglo XX, los lectores reaccionaron a "Ulysses" con simpatía. El significado del poema se discutió con mayor intensidad a medida que se elevaba la talla de Tennyson. Después de que Paull F. Baum criticara las incoherencias y la concepción de Tennyson del poema en 1948, la interpretación irónica fue la predominante.Hughes 1979 p. 200 Baum ve en "Ulysses" ecos de los héroes imperfectos de Lord Byron, los que, igualmente, también muestran emociones contradictorias, la introspección autocrítica, y un rechazo a la responsabilidad social. Hasta los derminantes manifiestos finales de Ulises: " luchar, buscar, encontrar y no rendirse" — algo socavado por la ironía, cuando Baum y otros críticos contemporáneos compararon esta línea con "El coraje para dejarse ceder ni someterse" de Satanás, en el Paradise Lost, de John Milton (1667).Pettigrew 1963 El aparente desdén de Tennyson de aquellos que lo rodeaban era otra faceta de la perspectiva irónica. La afirmación de que él "se encontraba casado con una mujer anciana" indica su cansancio para dirigir a una "raza eurófica" y sugiere la distancia filosófica de su hijo Telemaco. Una lectura escéptica de la segunda estrofa desmuestra un tributo condescendiente para Telemaco da segunda estrofe encontra um tributo condescendente para Telêmaco y el rechazo de su "lenta prudencia". Entre tanto, los adjetivos usados para describir a Telemaco — "inocente", "educado" y "decente" — son palabras con connotaciones positivas como en otros poemas Tennyson y dentro de la tradición clásica, donde "inocente" es un atributo para los dioses y los héroes. El crítico E. J. Chiasson argumenta que en 1954, Ulises no creía en una vida después de la muerte y es que Tennyson utilizó un "método indirecto" para afirmar la falta de fe religiosa de parte de Ulises debido a la negligencia que presentaba con su reino y sobre todo con su familia. Chiasson considera el poema como "intratable" en el canon de Tennyson, y evita descifrar su entendimiento y su "indirectismo", además, ilustra la convicción de Tennyson quien "hace caso omiso de las sanciones religiosas y presenta todas las cosas como anhelos o rechazos sibaríticos e incluso como brutales de responsabilidad y de la "vida".Killham 1960 p. 164-173 Otras lecturas ironicas se han percatado de las ansias de Ulises por rendirse, incluso a la muerte, en su búsqueda propuesta. Al notar el sentimiento pasivo en el poema, los críticos resaltan la tendencia melancólica de de Tennyson. T. S. Eliot considera que "Tennyson no podría contar una historia después de todo". Opina que el Ulises de Dante es más excitante, entanto que el de Tennyson posee "un humor elegíaco". "Ulysses" carece de una acción narrativa; ya que la meta del héroe es vaga, y, por el último verso del poema, ya que no deja claro porqué se está "luchando", o porqué se rehusa a rendirse. Según el estudioso vitoriano Herbert Tucker, los personajes de Tennyson "continúan" a través del tiempo y el espacio para ser movidos íntimamente.Tucker, Jr., Herbert F. 1983 p. 11 Para Ulises, a experiencia está "en algún lugar". :...an arch wherethro' :Gleams that untravell'd world whose margin fades :For ever and for ever when I move. :...en el arca a través de la cual :Brilla aquel mundo inexplorado, de aquel margen que desaparece :Para siempre y para siempre cuando sigo. |} Legado thumb|left|Tennyson, como [[poeta laureado, se sirvió de versos para promover el Imperio: "Ulysses" ha sido intepretado como un anticipo del concepto de imperialismo.]] Evaluación contemporánea Las críticas contemporáneas de "Ulysses" fueron positivas y no encontraron ironía en el poema. El autor John Sterling, al igual que Tennyson miembro de los Apóstoles de Cambridge—escribió en Quarterly Review en 1842, "¡Qué grande es 'Ulysses'! En esta obra hay un maravilloso tono épico, y una clara y apasionada sabiduría que talla sus inteligentes palabras y elegantes figuras en un mármol pálido, pero duradero."Quoted in Markley, pág. 124. El volumen de poesía de Tennyson de 1842 impresionó al escritor escocés Thomas Carlyle, que citara 3 versos de "Ulysses" en una carta escrita en 1842 y dirigida a Tennyson— Carlyle comentó, "Estos versos no me entristecen, pero dentro de mi soy todo lagrimas cuando los leo." El escritor y teólogo inglés Richard Holt Hutton resumió el poema como "La amistosa imagen Tennyson del tallado insaciable por una nueva experiencia, proyecto y aventura, bajo el control de una luminosa razón y un voluntad autocontrolada."Quoted in Storch, pág. 283. El poeta contemporáneo Matthew Arnold fue prematuro al observar la ironía narrativa del poema: opinó sobre el discurso de Ulises "lo mínimo en sencillez, lo más in-homérico, que se puede concebir. Homero presenta este pensamiento tal y como emana de su mente: El Sr. Tennyson destila cuidadosamente su pensamiento antes de renunciar a él. Así, se crea un alzado y elaborado entorno." Canonización "Ulysses" tuvo una buena acogida por parte de la crítica, aunque su especial consideración dentro de la obra de Tennyson tardara décadas. Tennyson no lo seleccionó frecuentemente en sus antologías de poesía; por otro lado, la obra fue incluida frecuentemente en las antologías didácticas y sigue siéndolo a día de hoy. La actual relevancia en la obra de Tennyson es el resultado de dos tendencias, según Matthew Rowlinson, estudioso de Tennyson: el alza de los estudios de la poesía formal inglesa a finales del siglo XIX, y el esfuezo victoriano para formular una cultura británica que fuera exportable.Rowlinson (1992). Argumenta que "Ulysses" forma parte de la prehistoria de un un término imperialista que sólo se usa en el lenguaje en 1851. El protagonista suena como un "administrador colonial", y su referencia a la hora de buscar un nuevo mundo (57) se hace eco de la frase "New World", que se acuñara durante el Renacimiento. Si bien "Ulysses" no puede interpretarse abiertamente como imperialista, el trabajo posterior de Tennyson como poeta laureado, en ocasiones, defendió el valor de las Colonias Británicas, o bien fue acusado de jingoísmo. Rowlinson invoca la extensión del teórico marxista Louis Althusser del argumento según el cual la ideología es ahistórica, comentando sobre el poema de Tennyson que "llega antes de una construcción ideológica pero que hace a la gente nostálgica". Legado cultural En un ensayo de 1929, T. S. Eliot definió "Ulysses" como un "poema perfecto".T. S. Eliot (1950). Seected essays, 1917-1932. New York: Harcourt Brace Jovanovich, 210. ISBN 0-15-180387-0. En el "Gerontion" (1920) de Elito se puede encontrar un análogo de Ulises. Ambos poemas son narrados por un hombre de avanzada edad contemplando el ocaso de la vida. Un pasaje de "Gerontion" puede interpretarse como un comentario irónico a la líneas introductoras en "Ulysses":Fulweiler, pág. 170. El poeta italiano Giovanni Pascoli (1855–1912) afirmó que su largo poema lírico L'ultimo viaggio fue un intento de reconciliar la caracterización de Ulises en Dante y tensión con la clásica profecia de que Ulises fallecería "de muerte sueva lejos del mar".Stanford, pág. 205. El Ulises de Pascoli deja Ítaca para retomar su épico viaje en lugar de comenzar uno nuevo. "Ulysses" sigue siendo objeto de admiración, incluso a pesar de que el siglo XX trajo nuevas interpretaciones del poema.Pettigrew, pág. 27. El profesor de literatura Basil Willey comentó en 1956, "En 'Ulysses' se expresa objetivamente la percepción de que tiene que continuar adelante y no perderse en la inacción, a lo largo de la historia clásica y no de forma subjetiva como su experiencia personal. Tennyson se aproxima aquí a la perfección de manera que nunca hiciera antes; el poema es impecable en tono de principio a fin; sin rodeos, solemne, libre de una decoración excesiva, y lleno de sentimientos encauzados". En la decimoquinta edición de Bartlett's Familiar Quotations (1980) se citan nueve secciones de "Ulysses", abarcando 36 de las 70 estrofas del poema, en contraste con la novena edición (1981) donde se citaban todas salvos seis. Muchos lectores encuentran las aclamadas estrofas finales de "Ulysses" como fuente de inspiración. La estrofa final del poema se ha usado como eslogan de escuelas y diversos organismos. Las tres estrofas finales fueron grabadas en una cruz en Observation Hill, en la Antártica, para conmemorar al explorador Robert Falcon Scott y su expedición, que murieran al regresar del Polo Sur en 1912: Notas a. Ulysses, con «y», solamente será usado para referirse al título de un poema. En otros casos, será usado Ulises, con «i». b. En este caso, puede referirse al «Ulises» de Dante, suprimiendo la última «s». c. La palabra Ulises (también escrito «Ulixes») es la escritura latina del girego Odiseo, palabra derivada de Odisea. d. Tennyson escribió al mismo margen de Eurípides Hecabe, «Ulises es normalmente experto e insensible.»(A. A. Markley. Stateliest Measures: Tennyson and the Literature of Greece and Rome. Imprensa da Universidade de Toronto, 2004. 0802089372). Referencias Bibliografía * Campbell, Matthew. Rhythm & Will in Victorian Poetry. Cambridge University Press, 1999. ISBN 0-521-64295-7 * Culler, A. Dwight (Maio 1975). "Monodrama and the Dramatic Monologue". PMLA 90 (3): 366-385. DOI:10.2307/461625. * Fulweiler, H. W.. Here a captive heart busted": studies in the sentimental journey of modern literature. Nova Iorque: Fordham University Press, 1993. ISBN 0-8232-1496-6 * Hughes, Linda K. (1979). "Dramatis and private personae: 'Ulysses' revisited". Victorian Poetry 17 (3): 192-203. * Killham, John. Critical essays on the poetry of Tennyson. Londres: Routledge & Kegan Paul, 1960. LCC PR5588 .K5 * Markley, A. A.. Stateliest Measures: Tennyson and the Literature of Greece and Rome. University of Toronto Press, 2004. ISBN 0-8020-8937-2 * Pettigrew, John (1963). "Tennyson's 'Ulysses': a reconciliation of opposites". Victorian Poetry 1: 27-45. * Rowlinson, Matthew (1992). "The Ideological Moment of Tennyson's 'Ulysses'". Victorian Poetry 30 (3/4): 265-276. * Rowlinson, M. C.. Tennyson's fixations: psychoanalysis and the topics of the early poetry Victorian literature and culture series. Charlottesville: University Press of Virginia, 1994. ISBN 0-8139-1478-7 * Stanford, W. B. The Ulysses theme: a study in the adaptability of a traditional hero. Dallas, Texas: Spring Publications, 1993 (revisão de 1955). ISBN 0-88214-355-7 * Storch, R. F. (1971). "The fugitive from the ancestral hearth: Tennyson's 'Ulysses'". Texas Studies in Literature and Language 13 (2): 281-297. * Tennyson, A. T. e Day, A.. Alfred Lord Tennyson: selected poems: Penguin classics. Londres: Penguin Books, 1991. ISBN 0-14-044545-5 * Tucker, Jr., Herbert F. (Janeiro 1983). "Tennyson and the Measure of Doom". PMLA 98 (1): 8-20. Enlaces externos * [http://rpo.library.utoronto.ca/poem/2191.html Texto de «Ulysses» en Representative Poetry Online] * Una lectura de «Ulysses» por Sir Lewis Casson (1875–1969) * Ulysses de Alfred Tennyson en ''The Victorian We''b Ulysses (poema) en:Ulysses (poem) fr:Ulysse (poème) id:Ulysses (puisi) pt:Ulysses (poema)